Field
This disclosure relates generally to media content recommendation, and more particularly to systems, methods, and computer products for recommending media for a designated style of use.
Related Art
Media distribution (e.g. streaming) platforms have allowed consumers unprecedented access to large catalogs of media content, such as songs and videos. It is common for these platforms to include features that recommend media to users based on a designated style of use, for example, songs suitable for a certain style of dance, or videos suitable for a certain activity such as an exercise workout or cooking lesson.
Recommending media for a designated style of use has generally required a high degree of human curation. Media distribution companies typically employ editorial staff to manually create lists of songs or videos for various styles of use. These lists are then made accessible to the user of a media distribution platform in the form of playlists, radio stations, video channels, or other media discovery features.
The foregoing approaches suffer from several shortcomings in scalability, accuracy and efficiency. Human curation requires someone to listen to or view each media item and manually designate (i.e., tag) the media item as suitable for a style of use. For most media distribution platforms, with ever-expanding catalogs typically comprising millions of songs or videos, applying such methods at a scale that is comprehensive, consistent and adaptable to new styles of use is impractical. Human curation does not provide information on songs or videos that have not yet been written, listened to or analyzed. Moreover, human curation is dependent on the accuracy of the editorial staff in tagging the media content and the results of the curation are not personalized to the tastes of individual users of the media distribution platform. There has yet to be a technical solution for applying insights gleaned from human curation at scale to large catalogs of untagged media content to provide personalized recommendation of media content for a designated style of use.